Behind a Face
by DanielsGirl5
Summary: A DracoHermione fic Shawndon arrives at school and is automatically attracted to Hermione. This guy is great, Maybe Draco could take a few hints from him.


Hermione Granger sighed in a stressful way. She was working harder than she ever had. Harry didn't know why, nor did he care, except for one thing.

"Hermione are you going to help us with our homework or not?" he asked shooting a nervous glance at Ron.

"Oh you boys are 16 years old now. I think you can do it yourself. Besides, we're in a library, I'm sure whatever you're looking for is in here. You just have to use your eyes and intellect, and the werewolf that's in Albania isn't going to cure itself." She trailed off.

Harry stared at her in puzzlement. He looked at Ron and mouthed the words "Werewolf in Albania?" Ron stared at him in bewilderment and shrugged.

"Hermione, are you ok?" Harry asked cautiously hoping she wouldn't freak out again.

"Yes I'm fine Harry," she snapped. Leaving Harry on his own to sort out the mess that he was about to start, Ron decided to help himself to some books and stalked off towards the potions section. As Harry watched him out of sight Hermione sighed. He turned back to her and said, "So are you gonna tell me what's bothering you?"

"Nothing I swear" He gave her a reproachful look. She sighed and said "I…I feel lonely," her cheeks brightened to a shade of crimson.

"How could you? Me and Ron never let you out of our sight; I thought you'd be sick of people after us!"

"No Harry, I mean…I want a boyfriend. No one likes a know it all" She lowered her quill and looked at him in a bashful way. Harry was just about to open his mouth to say some words of comfort when Ron -his nose buried in a book- bustled up saying "It's probably full of pig dung" which totally broke the mood of what they had been talking about, and with the look on Hermione's face, Harry dropped the subject all together.

Blond hair fell into his pale grey eyes as they swept the class room. His personality foul and horrid, yet there was something that no one knew about him. Draco Malfoy had a certain soft spot for one bushy haired and astonishingly beautiful-in his mind- muggle born Hermione Granger. His eyes rested upon her and for a split second his stone cold eyes had turned soft and forgiving.

"Oy, what's wrong with you?" Draco jumped out of his trance to see the pudgy face of his friend Goyle staring back at him "Why were you staring at Granger?" Draco's eyes widened.

"I-I" he stammered, then caught himself "I was just thinking how they could let a stupid little mudblood in here" Goyle scrunched his face into a confused expression. Draco let out a scowl and turned his attention back to the droning teacher resting his cheek on his hand. He didn't dare look back at Hermione during the class. He knew that sometime he must talk with her and tell her how he felt. When the bell sounded he followed her out of the classroom into the corridor.

He opened his mouth but no words came out. He shut his mouth again and at that time, she turned around and saw him staring at her wide eyed. Her face at first seemed light and happy, but when she saw who was standing before her it turned stern.

"What do you want?" She asked glaring at him. He opened his mouth to try and say something nice but at that moment his gorilla shaped cronies showed up with smirks on their faces, they always loved watching Malfoy harass Hermione.

His soft loving gaze turned into a hatred look as he sneered "Watch where you're going Granger. No filthy little mudbloods in my path." He hated seeing Hermione with tears in her eyes, and for the first time he was happy to see Harry and Ron rush over and take her away from his sight.

When the three young Gryffindor's returned to the comfort of the fire ablaze in their common room Hermione broke down. "I-I can't stand him!" She whimpered. She sunk into a great armchair by the fire Ron sat on the arm of the chair and put his arm around her and Harry grabbed her hand and kneeled on the floor ahead of her.

"Hermione," he said staring straight into her eyes "It doesn't matter what he thinks! He's just a git! Don't think about it, we care about you and that's all that matters!" He gave her an astonishingly handsome smile and she gave a weak smile back. Ron rubbed her shoulders and kissed her on the forehead.

"It's ok! We're here for you! We love you!" Harry nodded at that statement.

"I love you guys to" she said through tears. They all stood up and gave a group hug, and then Hermione retired to her dormitory.

Harry was sitting outside in the courtyard with Ron when Hermione came up looking a bit more chipper than yesterday.

"Good morning to you two"

"Good morning" They both replied as she sat in between them and shared some toast she had brought out with her.

They had just started talking about what they were planning for Christmas break when a very attractive brown haired blue eyed boy came up to them. They all froze; none of them had recognized him.

"Hey," he had a sly raspy voice. He looked at Hermione "Miss Granger isn't it?" Harry and Ron had looks of pure bewilderment. Hermione's face flushed. Harry had to shove her in the ribs with his elbow so she could come back to consciousness.

"Oh...uuumm… Yes, yes that's me!"

"I'm new here and I've heard a lot about you. I was wondering if you could show me around sometime." He smiled the dreamiest smile and she melted. She just stared at him and Harry answered for her. "Of course she will! She'd love to…how about…after dinner tonight?" He looked at Ron for support but Ron was looking at this guy like he was a rotten piece of rubbish. He was looking at him as a father would with an unworthy date for his daughter.

"What's your name?" Ron finally spoke. The guy looked at Ron, hesitated a moment and said "Shawndon," Ron nodded unsurely.

"Well then Shawndon I'm sure you will have fun tonight then," Ron emphasized strongly on his name.

"Alright then I'll see you tonight" He nodded at Hermione and smoothly walked away.

Harry and Ron both smiled at Hermione as she stared at the spot where the gorgeous man had just stood.

Dinner time rolled around and Ron looked at Hermione and said "Hermione, settle down!" for she couldn't stop fidgeting.

"Ron's right Hermione, there's nothing to be worried about. Honestly." Hermione looked at Harry with worried written all over her face.

"What if he hates me?...who is he!" at the last remark Harry and Ron looked at each other.

"We thought you knew," Ron said. Hermione suddenly looked sick.

"Well whoever he is, he seems nice. It's going to be ok Hermione!" But as Harry spoke those words he looked slightly sicker than her. Who was he and what did he want with one of his best friends?

"Maybe I shouldn't go!" Hermione suddenly burst out breaking Harry's train of thought.

"What!" Ron said "No, no Hermione, you have to go!" She turned on him and said "And why do you suddenly make all the decisions for me?" Ron spluttered then got up to go get some pumpkin juice a few seats down by Lavender and Pavarti.

"You were just telling me the other day that you felt lonely, just go with this guy for tonight, if you don't like him then leave him and never talk to him again." She looked at Harry and she knew he was right.

"I wish you wouldn't do that Harry," She said smiling

"What?" He chuckled.

"Make so much sense" she said looking at her knees, shaking her head and smiling.

They left the Great hall, full and ready for a nice game of wizarding chess by the fire. When they turned into the entrance hall ready to trudge up the staircase, Hermione stopped dead in her tracks, her eyes wide. Ron and Harry turned back; they didn't know what would make her do that when Ron followed her gaze and his rested upon him. There he was looking as glamorous as ever.

Shawndon turned around and spotted her. "Ah, Miss Granger," He said smiling his boyish yet handsome smile. Hermione seemed melted to the spot. Ron put his arm behind her back and shoved her forwards. Harry walked up to Shawndon.

"Have fun." And with that Ron and Harry dashed up the stairs to the Gryffindor tower.

"So, this is Hogwarts..." Shawndon started. His hands were held together and hung low in front of him. "The silent type I see." He laughed at this then looked at his feet. He took a deep breath and said "So, shall we go?"

"Where would you like to go first?" Hermione squeaked.

"Why don't we take a walk outside?" Hermione looked up into his free blue eyes, and pulled a shuddering breath. "Sure".

They left the castle and headed for the lake, and started walking around it.

"So, when are you going to tell me who you are and where you're from?" Hermione questioned.

"Well my name is Shawndon (He winked at her) and from now on I'll be from Hogwarts." Hermione got the clue and dropped it for now, maybe she could weasel it out of him later. She didn't want to make a bad impression.

They got to the other side of the lake and Shawndon stopped walking. His hands were yet again placed in front of him. He was faced towards the lake and Hermione only a step behind him. He turned around smiling and since they were on a slight slant, his eyes were level with hers.

"Do you want to go swimming?" He said his face glowing.

"What?"

"Come on it'll be fun!" He grabbed her hands and pulled her towards the lake staring into her eyes and smiling. He turned around still holding a hand. He got to the bottom of the hill and was face to face with the lake. He turned around gleaming and started taking off his robes.

"You're serious?" Hermione said wide eyed.

"Yeah I am! Let's go!" Shawndon was stripped down to just his jeans. He had the most perfect body. He turned around and Dove in.

"Come on Miss Granger!"

"Please call me Hermione" she said looking at him unsurely.

"Alright, Hermione, come in, the water's nice." Hermione looked nervous. "Come on," he taunted. She slowly moved her hand to her robes. She took them off and was wearing a tee-shirt and jeans. Shawndon jumped up and grabbed her hand before she could get her shoes off.

SPLASH

"I've only been here one day and already I love it." Shawndon said.

Never had she ever thought that she would be with a boy in the lake at 8'oclock at night. She'd dreamed about things like this all her life. When she was young she'd watch videos with stuff like this, but never thought it would happen to her.

Their faces were inches away. Under the water he grabbed her hands. He pulled her close to him. They're bodies were tight together and his arm was around her back, and with that he started to dance with her. She felt as she was in heaven. She didn't know that there were people out there who could be like this. She couldn't help but think of Draco Malfoy, who'd always been so rude to her. If only he'd take some friendly tips from Shawndon.

She looked up into his eyes and swore that they had turned a cold shade of grey.

'It's just a trick of the moonlight' she thought to herself and forced herself to look away.

They arrived back at the castle soaking through to the bone, their drips mucking up the clean washed floor. Hermione climbed one step so she was looking down on Shawndon.

"I had a fun time tonight" he said.

"Me too" she couldn't help but smile. He stared her straight in the eye without smiling. He slowly leaned up and pressed his lips against hers. It was short but worth it.

"Good night." He whispered when he pulled away.

"Good night" she smiled. And as she watched him walk away she saw a light glint of bright blonde hair shining through the brown.

'What is wrong with me?' She questioned rubbing her eyes.

He ran as fast as he could down the corridor to the dungeons. His brown hair growing lighter with the second and his blue eyes already ice cold grey, he coughed out the password and as Draco Malfoy entered the Slytherin common room, he heaved a huge sigh to find an empty room.

He sat down on one of the chairs nearest the fire. He couldn't believe that he'd just spent an entire evening with Hermione. She didn't hate him. That feeling lifted his spirits and with that in his heart he headed off to bed ready for the next day.

"Mr. Potter, how do you expect to pass potions with effort as little as you're giving? What is that supposed to be?" Snape had been harassing Harry again through potions. And just like he always did, Snape waved his wand which cleaned out Harry's cauldron and assigned him extra homework. Harry obviously was fuming, but managed to contain himself.

Hermione (being in a better mood since her last meet with Shawndon three days ago) didn't taunt him with not doing his homework. When she went to put some left over ingredients away, the only other person up there was Malfoy. She scowled and marched forward determined to just put her stuff away with no fuss from him. But it didn't happen.

"Hi," he said in a sheepish voice. She turned to look behind her just to make sure that no one else was there, and then turned back to him wide eyed. He was looking nervous.

"Excuse me?" she said not believing her ears. "Are you talking to me?"

"Yes," he said looking at his feet. "I'm-I'm sorry," and without looking back at her he hurried off.

Hermione returned back to her seat with Ron and Harry. She grabbed her bag without looking at them and stalked off out the dungeon door. Ron and Harry looked at each other and quickly followed in pursuit.

When they finally caught up to her, she stopped and with just pure curiosity in her voice said "Did Malfoy seem…strange to you?" she transferred looks between her two best friends.

"What?" said Ron.

"I mean like…different..."

"No, why?" Harry asked. Hermione told them about Malfoy being nice and actually looking scared talking to her. When she finished Ron looked dead and Harry looked furious.

"What's he playing at?" Harry said ferociously.

"Well maybe he's just changed," suggested Hermione.

"Malfoy doesn't change" Ron blurted. "He's a foul, little son of a-" He was cut off by a shove in the ribs from Harry who was nodding towards Malfoy himself walking up to them.

Ron automatically threw his arm around Hermione to protect her from anything he would say and Harry glared.

"Granger, you dropped this." He said handing her a quill trying to impersonate a sneer but failing horribly. His eyes flickered between Ron and Hermione and where Ron's arm was placed. They grew jealous. "Don't make me give your stuff back again." This time the sneer was perfect because of the jealousy inside.

"I can't stand him!" She got loose of Ron's grip and headed towards the library, and since neither Ron nor Harry had any business there, they let her go herself.

She had momentarily forgotten what Malfoy had said to her when she heard what Ginny had to say.

"You what?"

"I didn't mean to! It just happened." Ginny looked worried and her face matched her hair.

"You know Harry thought you got over him, now what's he going to think?"

"I know, I know! It's just; he asked me a question and that smile! And, and…" she got lost in her own though for a moment and came back around long enough to say "And I just froze and ran out of the room."

Hermione chuckled. "Oh Ginny, you know he likes you back." Hermione's smile slipped from her face, she looked at Ginny horror stuck. Ginny was wide eyed.

"He-he what?" Hermione was now in turn wide eyed.

"I mean…Oh Ginny! Please don't tell him I told you! He'll kill me! Oh Ginny please!" Hermione begged.

Ginny's face was glowing. "How long?" She couldn't hold her excitement.

"Since last Christmas. He did a fairly good job hiding it, considering he was with Cho and all."

"I can't believe it! I mean I…It's just…wow… I mean…wow" Ginny stammered disbelievingly. "I have to go talk to him." And with that she turned on her heel and was off down the corridor.

"Ginny! Don't tell him I told you!" Hermione called after her.

Hermione got to the library and was now upset with herself for letting out the biggest secret of Harry's life which brought back the reason she was upset in the first place.

She threw her stuff down on the table and turned to go look for a book.

"Psst." Hermione looked up from the book she was had buried herself in to see Shawndon staring at her through the bookshelf. Her mouth dropped. "Hey what are you doing here?" she smiled.

"Looking for you," he winked. He leant closer into the bookshelf so that their conversation wouldn't be overheard. "How was your day?"

She leaned in closer as well; "It was fine" she lied.

"Hermione, I can tell you're lying, come on, what happened?" She sighed and decided to tell him the weirdness of Malfoy, and what happened when he had returned her quill.

"It's just weird for me, you know? I mean, he's never said anything nice to me his whole life so why start now?"

"Maybe he likes you."

"Oh don't be ridiculous, he knows I can't stand him, he's a foul creature and I would never want anything to do with him. Besides he hates me, he's told me on many accounts."

Shawndon looked slightly hurt at those words then forced himself to say "Yes, true, but look at how he tried to make civilized conversation with you today."

"I just hate him; I wish he had gone to Durmstrang." Shawndon looked heartbroken and he leant in a bit closer and kissed her. He didn't want to ever let go, but finally pulled away and told her he had to be off.

She finished her business in the library and retired to the Gryffindor common room. When she walked in she thought it was empty. There was a movement in the corner to her left that made her jump. She swung her head towards the source of the noise and saw Ginny climb out of the shadows.

"Oh Ginny, you gave me a fright." Ginny's hair was out of place and she seemed startled.

"Sorry Hermione, I'll just go up to bed, Good night." She hurried towards the staircase to the girls dormitories and was out of sight within five seconds.

Hermione settled down in her favorite arm chair and watched the fire. She heard more movement coming from the shadows where Ginny was and slowly the source of the noise started climbing the stairs to the boys' dormitory.

"Good night Harry" The noise stopped for a split second and the carried up the staircase. Hermione silently smiled to herself, and gathered her things to head up to bed.

The snow flitted outside and covered the frost bitten ground with a heavenly coat. Everyone in the castle was getting ready for the new Holiday. There was buzz going around the school of what people were going to do for their break.

"I have to stay over the holidays; mum and dad are going to Egypt again." Ron said as they curled up in front of the fire in the common room.

"Well I'm not going back to the Dursley's that's for sure." Harry exclaimed. "Hey does that mean that you're whole family is staying here?" he looked hopingly at Ron.

"Yeah, but it's no big deal," said Ron without noticing the gleam in Harry's eyes.

"Well I'm staying as well. Mum and dad are going on their second honeymoon." Hermione was curled up with a woolen blanket and wearing an oversized sweater of Ron's.

They stayed up talking for hours, until finally they were the last ones in the common room.

"No you don't use any brooms, you run. You hit the ball with the bat and try to make it to the base before the other team touches it," explained Harry to an unconvinced Ron.

"I just don't see the fun in it is all." As Ron finished his sentence Ginny came through the portrait hole soaked and quite angry.

"Why is he even here? He does no good to the school," she muttered furiously to herself.

"Ginny what happened?" asked Ron. Harry was already on his feet.

"It's Peeves, I just finished my homework and I'm heading back to the common room and he starts pelting me with water balloons!"

"Awe, come here Ginny," Hermione said. "Harry, grab a towel." Harry's eyes widened but obeyed. He grabbed a towel and started drying her hair.

"Well as long as you're alright, I need sleep, so I'll see you guys later, goodnight." Ron headed up the stairs to a peaceful sleep.

"I need a bit of fresh air, so I'll see you guys in a bit as well. Bye." Hermione headed out the portrait hole. That left Harry and Ginny alone in the common room. Harry's hands were stationed perfectly still in Ginny's hair as he watch Hermione exit the room.

Ginny sat down in front of the fire. Harry grabbed the blanket Hermione was using and gently put it around her. He sat down beside her and she put the blanket around him.

"I thought for sure they'd be in bed when I got back. What were you doing keeping them up so late?" She smiled at him.

"Hey it's not my fault; Ron wanted to know about Baseball!" Harry took off Ginny's drenched sweater and placed it next to the fire to dry.

"Ok, I have to get the story straight. When did you actually start liking me?" Ginny asked beading her eyes deep into his.

"Do we have to go through this again?" He whined, but obliged himself to recall the story once again. "Since last Christmas," he sighed. "Even though I liked Cho, I couldn't help notice whenever you were around. Hermione I think figured it out, but Ron was oblivious, which I don't mind at all."

Ginny giggled at that. "Did you know that I still liked you?"

"No"

"Really?"

"How could I? I'm a guy! I neglect everything!" They both had a laugh at that. Harry slowly leaned in and kissed Ginny, the feeling was heavenly. The warmth of Harry against Ginny including the warmth from the fire made it seem as though she was safe from anything in the world.

Hermione headed out the portrait hole leaving Harry frozen to the spot while drying Ginny's hair and Ginny immobile as well. Hermione looked back at Harry and smiled. The portrait swung shut behind her and she couldn't help but feel immensely happy at the sight of them together. It just seemed right.

She continued down the corridor collecting her thoughts about everything. How Christmas was going to go, what presents she had got for what person, Shawndon. She decided to go up to the owlry and send her parents a letter.

She walked in and just like she thought it was completely deserted. She browsed through all the different owls to see which one would be most suitable for the trip. She finally laid her eyes upon a large brown and grey wide eyed one. She called it down and it rested on her shoulder as she got a piece of parchment and a quill from inside Ron's extra large sweater. She began writing frantically about everything that had happened in the last three weeks. She finished and tied the letter to the barn owl and walked it over to the window. She thought she heard the door open and someone whisper, but shook her mind and carried on with her task. She then leant out the window and set the owl free.

She was watching it out of sight and the wind picked up a bit. She heard rusting above her head and looked up. The sight of Mistletoe ran two thoughts through her head, the second making her forget the first. The first was, 'I don't remember that being there,' and the second being 'why would someone put that up in here anyways?' then looking at the ground and scrunching her nose thought 'It's not the most romantic spot'

Finally the door creaked open. It was none other than Draco Malfoy.

"Oh, I was just leaving," Hermione spat shocked.

"No need, there's more than enough room for the both of us here." Hermione looked shocked.

"Um, ok, sure there is." She stood stock-still where she had let the owl go, without even remembering the Mistletoe over her head. "What are you doing up here this late anyways?"

"Probably the same as you," he said without looking up. "Writing to the folks?"

"Yes"

They sat in silence as he finished writing his letter and picked out a small grey blue owl. He walked over to the window that Hermione was stationed at and let the bird go.

"So, I guess that'll be all." He said ready to head for the door. "Oh just one more thing…" he bent down and kissed her with the most perfect kiss that she could imagine. She'd never thought him a good kisser. "Good night Hermione," and with that disappeared through the owlry door.

Hermione couldn't move she didn't know what had just happened. She was amazed and yet a little frightened. She looked up and watched the Mistletoe vanish.

She walked slowly back to the common room, her mind rushing with what had just happened. 'There must be some excuse…well there was, there was Mistletoe, but not even that would make Malfoy kiss me. Maybe he was dared, or tricked or something. There's got to be some other explanation.'

She argued with herself until she reached the common room in which Harry and Ginny lay together by the fire under the same blanket in a slumber.

Hermione walked over and woke them both. "You'd better go up to your own beds if you don't want Ron seeing you like this." They thanked Hermione, kissed, and went up to their separate beds.

"Um, I love you?"

Hermione looked mockingly disgruntled "Honestly Ron, you think that's going to work on me? You have to do your homework on your own, it's easy, here, let me show you." She grabbed the paper from under his nose and started scribbling on it.

Ron winked at Harry who had given up on his homework all together.

"You know, this Shawndon guy is really doing a number on you," Harry said.

Hermione just smiled and handed Ron's paper back.

He hiked up the staircase from the dungeons arguing to him self all the while 'I have to tell her, I have to tell her. But I can't, she told you herself that she hates you. She can't stand you. She'd hate you even more if she found out that you weren't who she thought you were.'

"Look, its Granger" Malfoy looked up at his former love Pansy Parkinson as she sneered at the shaped of his current love. He just looked at Hermione surrounded by the usual Harry and Ron. He couldn't help but feel greatly in awe of the two she was sandwiched between.

"What's the matter Draco? You haven't said a nasty word to her in a fortnight."

"I just don't feel like it ok?" Pansy looked confused and hurt at the same time but none the less didn't push it any further.

Malfoy moved slowly towards Hermione. He took her hand in his and took her face in the other.

"Do you know how beautiful you really are?" She looked up into his soft grey eyes and said "I love you." He then bent down and gently kissed her and whispered "I love you too."

Hermione woke up in a cold sweat. "What was that?" she asked in a daze. "That was not right." She shook herself out of that thought and fell back asleep.

It was Valentine's morning and everyone except most of the boys was in an eccentric mood. Hermione of all things was just ecstatic.

"Ok, well I doubt that you're that happy to see me," George said as he and Fred sat on either side of Hermione, across from Harry and Ron.

"It's the new love of hers," Ron said.

"Oh, you mean that Shawndon bloke that you've been around with?" Fred questioned.

"That's the one," said Harry snapping his fingers, and as he did the post came in. Harry looked suspiciously at his fingers and snapped them again, looked up at the high window's expectantly but nothing happened so he shrugged and turned back to his breakfast.

A grey blue barn owl flew right to Hermione, stuck out its leg and waited for her to take the piece of parchment from it. She untied the letter and gave the owl a piece of bacon and the owl was in its way.

She opened the letter and read:

Dear Hermione:

Meet me in the entrance hall at 12:10 pm today please and thank you!

Love:

Shawndon

Hermione's face was glowing as she folded the parchment back up and stuffed it back in the envelope it came in.

"No you can't put them together, it'd be a mess." Said Ron as Hermione came back to consciousness.

"But Ron," said George swallowing some egg. "Think how funny it would be, a Pike Dunker and a Platerous Plantareum."

"Think of the consequences though the – Hey! What's that you've got Harry?"

Fred reached over and grabbed what was in Harry's hands. It was also a letter. Harry tired frantically to grab it back but missed by a mile.

"Come on Fred, give that back, it's mine!" Fred didn't listen and passed it to George saying "If you'll do the honors!"

George cleared his throat and read:

Dear Harry:

For so long I've waited to be yours

Always keeping my eye's on the floor

Whenever you were around I'd be so scared

But now that you're mine I know you also do care

There's so much I want to say to you,

So I'll start of by saying, I Love You.

I'll see you later,

Love:

Jankers

"Who the bloody hell is Jankers?" Ron said reading through the letter again.

"Just – just someone I know," Harry said awkwardly, he looked up at Hermione blushing and she smiled.

The left the Great hall ready for a new day.

"So what do you think is planned for potions today?" questioned Ron as they headed down to their destination.

But what they got they had definitely not expected. Substituting today was a younger man in his mid 20's, light brown hair and deep dark blue eyes.

"Good morning class, today your regular teacher is obviously not here, so I decided to fill in. My name is Mr. Shelk, but you can call me Keith. Today we're going to have fun! I'm going to teach you how to make love potions.

Hermione looked excited with half the class. They got right to work without any delay, and if brewed right at the end of the day they got to keep the potion they made.

"Hermione, why is Malfoy staring at you?" she turned around to see his eyes bedded deep into hers, she had a quizzical look and turned back to Harry.

"I have no idea; I told you he was acting weird." She dropped the subject because she didn't want to think of it more. The minutes passed and Hermione made her way through her love potion. She was on one of the last stages, and had to let it sit for 15 minutes.

"Miss Granger? Will you come here a minute?" She looked around and found Mr. Shelk standing along side Malfoy.

"Mr. Malfoy made a wrong turn and needs help with it," he said as she approached. "And I have to go over and help Mr. Weasly; will you be so kind as to offer your help?"

Hermione smiled weakly, "of course." She turned fiercely to Malfoy "What are you playing at? What do you want from me?"

"Hey it was his idea, I asked him for help and could you imagine me asking these two idiots for help?" He jerked a thumb towards Crabbe and Goyle. Hermione scowled and looked into his cauldron.

"You didn't add the right amount of Fire Berry." she took more of his fire berry and squeezed the half the juice out of it and put the berries into the cauldron. It automatically turned a bright color of blue.

"There, that's all you need, now finish the steps." And with that she took off back to her table and automatically engaged herself in a conversation with Harry and Ron.

Malfoy had noticed that his jealousy of them had been growing stronger each time he saw them.

The end of class came and it was lunch. Hermione couldn't wait; she was to meet Shawndon at around noon. She had no idea what was in store but was immensely nervous. When she entered the entrance hall and saw him standing there – even though she had seen him a million times before – she felt like jell-o.

"Ready?" Shawndon asked smiling?

"As ready as I'll ever be," She said, and with that she waved bye to the boys and headed out the door with the love of her life.

She exited the castle wondering what was in store for her on this fine Valentines Day. He led her around the lake to where they had their first date. Just before she could see what was in store, he covered her eyes.

A few spare seconds later she had her vision back. There on the hill was a quilt laid down.

"A picnic?" she asked in awe.

"I hoped you'd like it," he whispered in her ear. She was beaming at the sight before her.

They made their way to the quilt awaiting them. He helped her down and then in turn sat across from her. He opened a bottle of butterbeer and poured out the first glass, offered to Hermione, he then poured the second glass and kept it to himself.

He opened the basket and took out the contents. It wasn't anything special, it was simple and Hermione liked it like that. There were two sandwiches and salad.

They ate their way through the meal, and sat and talked. She noticed that through out the meal that he kept taking a swig of something he had in a flask in his inner pocket. She didn't take note of it though, thinking that it was a medicine.

He was sitting with his arms around her, while she sat in between his legs. Her head was resting on his shoulder and his head was bent down in her neck. He slowly kissed her neck and then decided to say "Hermione…what if I were to tell you, I'm not who you think I am?"

"What do you mean?"

He paused before he spoke. "Never mind," she didn't press the matter.

"Well as lovely as this has been, we should be getting back to class." Shawndon whimpered. "I know, I know" Shawndon laughed and then kissed her as though he'd never see her again. They then stood up collected all their belongings and carried on to the school. To her surprise Harry and Ron were sitting on the stairs waiting for her. She greatly admired her friends at that moment. Shawndon on the other hand squeezed her a little tighter not wanting to let her go.

Harry and Ron stood up as they saw them come through the door.

"Did you guys have fun?" asked Ron.

"We sure did," replied Shawndon slapping a convincing smile on his face.

"Good, good," Harry said, then changing his gaze to Hermione said, "We have Defense against the Dark Arts" Hermione nodded and turned to Shawndon.

"So I'll see you later?"

"Yep," he bent down and gave her a goodbye kiss and they headed off in opposite directions.

As they headed towards their classroom Harry said gleaming, "Guess what Ron was just telling me?"

"Ooh, what?" Hermione asked with great interest.

"No Harry, it's not important," Ron's ears turned a bright shade of red.

"She's our best friend she has to know," Harry argued and then blurted out "He's got a Valentine!"

Hermione's mouth dropped, "Who?"

"Dakarie Phillips," Harry answered for him.

"That pretty fourth year that everyone likes?"

"That's the one!" Harry couldn't contain himself.

"Wow Ron, she's really great! I've talked to her a few times. Congratulations!"

Ron felt better and was in a better mood all the way to the next class.

Malfoy ran to the bathroom in which contained all the stuff he needed for class, and his clothes. As he dashed in he saw a glimpse of himself in the mirror and he was already changing back.

He quickly changed and grabbed his bag, and headed for the Defense against the Dark Arts classroom. With having to stop over and grab his stuff, Malfoy entered the classroom late.

"Five points from Slytherin, please take your seat Mr. Malfoy." Teaching the class today was none other than Professor McGonagall.

"Now today, we'll be learning…" Malfoy tuned out and turned on to his thoughts of Hermione who sat just feet away. He sat arguing with himself. 'Tell her, no don't tell her' it was driving him mad. What should he do? What could he do? Everything ran through his head and then he realized he was supposed to be active in the subject as everyone else was.

Hermione came and sat beside him. He looked at her quizzically and she said "You weren't paying attention were you?" he shook his head and asked what was happening.

"McGonagall assigned us pairs and I'm with you; aren't I lucky?"

"You should be," he sneered then added in an under tone, "I know I am." She looked over at him not sure if he said anything and he just winked and looked down.

Over the last few months she hadn't much minded being around him. She was actually able to be sitting beside him at this moment. She couldn't help but notice the evil glare from Pansy Parkinson sitting beside a confused Neville whom was trying to figure out what to do next.

"Ready?" asked Hermione.

"Now or never," replied Malfoy. He put on his protective goggles and handed Hermione the knife, grabbed the large melon shaped thing in front of him and said "Cut"

She inserted the knife and out shot juice that smelled sweet but burnt through Malfoy's shirt. She grabbed a vile scooped in the juice and corked it shut, while he took the outer shell, put it in a sealable burn proof bag, and cut up the bag. He then after took the remnants of the bag, put them in cold water and poured the water into a separate, bigger vile.

"One down," Malfoy said wiping his brow.

"And six more to go," Hermione finished for him. They repeated those steps six more times as promised and after a long 35 minutes started to pack up, where Malfoy decided to make small talk.

"So, interesting class hey?"

"Yeah it was actually," she giggled and looked at his shirt by his tummy. "You've gotten burnt everywhere." she-without thinking- rubbed her hand against his bare stomach where the burnt hole was. Quickly catching herself, she dropped her hand and looked embarrassed at him.

"I'm-I'm sorry, I'm really…" he cut her off.

"It's fine, don't worry about it."

"You must work out or something," she half mumbled and gave a weak smile.

Malfoy laughed at this and then got the courage to ask, "Hey, do you want to join me for dinner tonight?"

Hermione was just down right shocked. "Um, well tonight I'm busy…how about lunch tomorrow?"

"Sure, yeah, that'd be great. What are your plans today if you don't mind me asking?"

"Oh well, I just promised Harry and Ron a game of wizards chess, that's all."

"Ah yes, Harry and Ron." He had a slight sneer there but she over looked it.

The bell sounded and with a glare from Pansy and a quick goodbye from Malfoy, Hermione stalked off towards her boys.

"So, I was wondering if you'd like to do something today, just me and you."

"Sorry, I have plans." Malfoy replied Pansy. It was the next day and also the day that he would be spending with Hermione all by himself as himself.

"Oh, alright, sorry I asked." She turned on the spot and bashfully headed away, which left him standing there by himself.

Hermione was waiting for Harry and Ron in the common room. They were taking their sweet time to get ready. So she decided to catch up on her studying. As she sat with her face shoved into a book, she couldn't help but think of Malfoy. She hated it but couldn't help it. He asked her out. Why?

"Do you ever give it a rest Hermione?" they guys were ready to go down to breakfast now. "I mean honestly, don't you think you know enough already?"

"How long have you guys been there?"

"Long enough to know that you have no life," carried on Ron.

"Well enough of this, lets go down to breakfast." And with that they gathered their stuff and headed down to the Great Hall.

Hermione looked over to her left and saw Pansy leave Malfoy. So she gathered her strength and told the boys she'd meet then in a few minutes and headed over to him.

"Hi," she said when she was close enough. He looked up startled and then his face broke into a smile.

"Hey, how are you?"

"I'm alright, you?"

"Couldn't be better," he said with a wide smile across his face. "So, we still on for today?"

"We sure are," she said smiling in return. "Where should we meet?"

"How about right here?" he said with a nod in satisfaction.

"Sounds like a plan" and with that she smiled at him and left to find Harry and Ron.

They weren't much looking forward to their first class; double potions with the Slytherin's. Hermione didn't mind as much, but Harry was about to have a fit.

"Harry, it's ok, I'll help you alright?"

"Hermione, no matter what I do, he'll blame me. Even if it's perfect, there's no escaping it!"

"He's right Hermione, no matter what he does, he'll get into trouble."

"Well, I'll just tough it out and we'll have a relaxing lunch together." Hermione hadn't told them that she was to eat lunch with Malfoy, to avoid embarrassment.

They were in the dungeon and setting up at their table when Malfoy walked over.

"Can I sit with you guys?" Ron and Harry were just staring wide eyed. Hermione gladly moved her stuff and offered him a seat. He gladly took it and sat down with many looks of disgust from the Slytherin table.

They got straight to work with their potions they had sitting from last day. Malfoy went to get his potion, when Hermione was about to follow, Ron grabbed her by the arm and yanked her back.

"What the bloody hell is this?" he waved his arm towards Malfoy and where his stuff was planted.

"Well, I didn't tell you, but he asked me out for lunch today." Harry and Ron looked horror struck with both their mouths dropped at knee length.

"He what?" Harry nearly screamed. "Wha- what about Mr. perfect, Mr. Right… Mr. doesn't hate you 'cause you're muggle born."

"Well Malfoy has just been so nice lately; I thought I'd give him a try."

"Have you lost your mind? He's such…A great guy!" Ron added as Malfoy came up with his potion and Hermione's.

"So, what's next?" Malfoy asked flipping pages in his book. Hermione leaned over and looked in the book with him. Harry and Ron went to get their potions.

"Six ounces of splatter pouk, I guess there's not much for the taste buds here eh?" Malfoy laughed.

Hermione laughed at that also, with Harry and Ron hurrying up with slight looks of disgust on their faces.

After they finished with adding the necessary ingredients to their potions, they had to sit through a lecture from Snape. Hermione sat with her legs crossed. One thing that startled her though, was the sensation of a hand creeping into hers. She looked down and saw that it was coming from her right. She looked into the eyes of the owner. Malfoy looked nervous and excited at the same time. Hermione somehow felt comfortable like this. So she grasped it back and put a satisfying smile on her face.

Hermione didn't let go of his hand all through the class. She then remembered Shawndon. She finally let go and told him sorry and about Shawndon. This finally put the right momentum in his head that he should tell her all about his secret.

"Are we still on for lunch though, even if it's just as friends?"

"Of course, I gave you my word. I'll just have to explain to Shawndon sometime."

"Alright, I'm sure he'll understand." They left the dungeon together with Harry and Ron hot in pursuit.

Hermione turned to Ron and asked with great shock, "Ron, what happened with Dakarie?"

"Oh, well um…" he gave a sideways look at Malfoy then continued "We had a really great time. I asked her out again and she said yes."

"No way, that's fantastic! When are you going out again?"

"Today at lunch," he said.

"Really, hey, bring her along and Harry you bring Ginny and we'll have a group lunch." Harry froze. Ron looked traumatized.

"Take who?" he asked heatedly. Harry just stared at Hermione with a –whhhyyy? - Sort of look. Hermione stared at him with an –oh-my-goodness-I'm-sorry- look. Then she took lead of explaining.

"Ron, it's honestly my fault, I let slip to Ginny that Harry liked her-"

"You obviously let a lot slip," Ron said not taking his furious eyes off of Harry.

"Yes well, I'm sorry, you can't keep two people apart when they're destined to be together," her eyes swept over Malfoy's face that was still standing next to her. His eyes were giving a look of deep desire. She tried to focus on what to say but suddenly felt the same desire he was showing. She tried to contain herself and managed to do so.

"So I think that you should be happy it's your best friend…or you could totally hate him, because you know how well that worked out last time." She gave him one of her looks and he knew she was right.

"Alright mate. It's ok. Just don't hurt her."

With the understanding set, they headed out towards the rest of their day.

With their hands kept to themselves and their lunch all set, they headed out towards a nice patch of green grass. They placed their food down and sat beside it. Closely behind them were Ron and Dakarie, and not far behind them was a nervous looking Harry and Ginny, who gently held hands by their sides. When everyone was settled down they began their meal, randomly talking about whatever came to their heads, trying to keep their minds off the odd coupling.

"No, then you have to take the spruce and add it to the water, don't you?" Harry stated. Somehow the conversation turned into their homework.

"No Harry, you add the water to the spruce, no wonder you have troubles in that class!" Malfoy laughed at that, but no one noticed because of Ron's fit of laughter. Harry just looked at him, smiled and said something along the lines of 'you're not any better.'

It was a fun afternoon, everyone warmed up to each other, and soon the conversation was on Dakarie who was pretty new to everyone.

"Well my dad went to Hogwarts and my mum went to Beauxbatons. They met at a Quittich tournament and met every summer. We lived closer to Hogwarts so I came here instead." Dakarie went on about herself and Malfoy slowly slipped his hand into Hermione's once more, and whispered in her ear that he had to tell her something. She nodded and they told the group that they'd be right back and she followed him.

They ended up under a big tree near the lake. He sat down and pulled her lightly to him. He wrapped her in his arms just the way Shawndon did on Valentine's Day. She then brought up the subject of Shawndon and tried to get up.

"You don't have to worry about him, he already knows."

"What do you mean he already knows? How could he possibly know?"

Malfoy gave a great sigh and said "Hermione there's something I have to tell you. You probably won't like it, but it's the truth."

"Alright," she seemed a bit agitated.

Malfoy pulled another deep sigh and started, "Ok, Shawndon isn't real. Well he is real, just not the kind of real you think."

"Explanation…"

"I'm Shawndon." At that note, Hermione just sort of twitched; she then sat up and looked him in the eyes.

"What?" she said slowly. "No, that's not possible, you can't be its just-"

"Hermione it's true. I wanted to be near you but I just couldn't, I had to do something, Shawndon is a friend of the family, I got some hairs over the summer and I've been taking a Polyjuice potion.

Hermione just sat there staring at the ground not wanting to hear what was being said.

"Hermione, I'm sorry I-"

"I have to go." She stood up and hurried off to the castle leaving him sit there alone.

Hermione sat by herself for the remainder of the day. She didn't even go to her next class. Harry and Ron decided that this was more important than Herbology anyways.

"Excuse me Professor? Could I borrow Ginny for a moment? Thank you." Harry grabbed Ginny by the hand and started racing down the corridor to the Gryffindor tower.

"She missed her class this afternoon, we don't know what's wrong and we can't get up there, trust me we've tried!"

They entered the common room from the swinging portrait and ran to where Ron was stationed making weak attempts to get Hermione downstairs. At this point he was just yelling up the stairwell trying to get her to come down.

"Hermione, come on!" There was no answer.

"Oh move," Ginny shoved past Ron and carried herself up the stairs.

Harry and Ron waited for several minutes, sitting on their favorite chairs by the fire.

"What do you think could have happened?" Harry asked curiously.

"No idea, but she's never missed a class, it's gotta be horrible!" they heard footsteps coming down the stairs and they both swiveled their heads to the noise. It was only Ginny.

"She said she won't come down, but you can go up there."

"How can we? Boys aren't allowed in the girls' dormitory," said Ron. Harry nodded in agreement.

Ginny rolled her eyes and said "If they allow you, you can go, in this case you're allowed."

"Oh," they both said. So with Ginny in the lead, Harry and Ron followed up the staircase. It was just like the boys side but backwards.

When they entered her dormitory, the feeling was that it was bigger and much tidier.

Hermione was curled up with her blanket on her bed. All you could see was her bushy hair poking out.

"Hermione, Are you ok?" Ron asked sympathetically.

"I feel like such a fool. How could I be such an idiot?"

"What do you mean?" Harry asked inching closer to her bedside.

"I was fooled; he played me like a card."

"Who?" Harry asked.

"Malfoy," and then a little higher than the previous word, "Shawndon." Harry and Ron looked at each other baffled.

"They're the same person. Malfoy is Shawndon, Shawndon is Malfoy. I'm so stupid. How? I get straight A's in class, how could I not see this?"

"Hermione, you're not the only one who didn't see it; it's not your fault." Ron said sitting down on her bed and putting his hand on her shoulder.

Harry sat down on the other side of her bed and was looking down into her face.

"You're a strong person. I know you can face him. There's no reason for you to hide from him. That's just sinking down to his level."

Hermione sat up. "You guys are right, I'm going to go out and face it.

"Good, lets go," Said Ginny brightly.

Malfoy sat in class and kept looking over to where the trio should be sitting and was wondering why they weren't there.

'You shouldn't have told her you idiot.' He kept saying to himself. 'You'd be sitting right next to her right now if you didn't tell her, ah, you're such a git.'

When the bell sounded, he headed for the common room, but was only by the Great Hall when he heard a voice in his ear say, "So I hear that things with Granger didn't work out," as Pansy placed her hand in his.

"That's not true we're still working things out." Pansy didn't want to hear this so she grabbed behind his neck and pulled him into a forced kiss.

He pulled away quickly but not quick enough. Hermione had managed to get out of her dorm and had just seen what happened. Her eyes were filling with tears as Harry and Ron were wrapped around her pulling her away from the scene.

Malfoy looked disgusted at Pansy and ran off towards the Slytherin common room. Pansy looked utterly pleased with herself.

Hermione finally moved from her place in her dorm room to the common room. She had decided that the common room was safe from humiliation. And the company from Ron, Ginny and Harry was welcoming. She enjoyed having them around and couldn't stop thinking that she loved having them as friends.

Her train of thought was cut short by an abrupt laugh from Harry and Ginny as Ron was getting up from the floor.

"No, so get this, he gets up and he looks at me and says 'I meant to' ha-ha I just laughed at him." Ron went into a fit of laughter after this.

Hermione imitated everyone else and laughed. She did not feel like being the odd one out in this round. She somehow thought that this was better than being in class.

They sat the remainder of the time in the common room. Sooner than hoped, it was supper time and Hermione was hungry so she decided to finally venture out into the rest of the castle. So she got ready and Harry, Ron and Ginny escorted her to the Great hall. They carried down the stairs and turned off onto the main floor. Harry suddenly grabbed Hermione and she looked up in time just to see Pansy pull Malfoy into a kiss. Ron now threw himself onto Hermione as her eyes filled with tears. Harry and Ron now directed her to the Great hall.

"Hermione, Hermione!" Malfoy called after her, but she didn't turn back.

"Why would he do that?" Ginny asked as they made their way to the Gryffindor table in the Great hall.

"It doesn't matter. I don't care. It's his life." Hermione said roughly.

"Hermione, how can you say that? As much as we hate him," Harry jerked a thumb between himself and Ron, "We can see how much you like him."

Hermione didn't answer so they decided not to say anything more on the subject and took their seats at the table and dug in.

Harry was sitting right beside Hermione and couldn't help notice that Malfoy kept looking in her direction.

"Hermione, just talk to him, I'm sure there's some explanation to it. There's gotta be, he wouldn't do this…" he stopped himself, this is Malfoy we're talking about yes he would do this. "Well, come on, he's changed you said that yourself."

"Well I was wrong ok? He hasn't changed. He's still the sneaky little devil of a rat he's always been. All he's ever wanted is Pansy. he was probably just using me to get her jealous. I can't believe him!" she then occupied herself again with her food.

Harry finished his meal and decided to head back up to the common room. He exited the Great Hall and carried through the entrance hall. He heard footsteps creeping up behind him, and when he spun around it was Malfoy.

"Harry I know we haven't gotten along in the past, but I need your help! Hermione is one of your best friends, talk to her for me!"

"Malfoy, of all the things I would do to you, what makes you think this would be one of them?"

"Please man, you gotta help. I'm desperate."

"No." Malfoy stood in a pleading stance. Then Harry continued "You have to do this yourself, you can't go around messing with girls!"

"What do you mean messing with girls?" and then as though struck over the head with a frying pan, "Pansy! She kissed me! I had nothing to do with it!"

"Does Hermione know this? You have to tell her yourself, she won't believe that you didn't do it if it comes from me. I'm her friend; I'm supposed to tell her you didn't do it. But what I will do is set it up so you will talk to her alright?"

They made out their plan and set off in their opposite directions.

Hermione made her way back to the common room. It was time for some good needed rest. There were three other people in the room at the moment, two fourth years and a first year. Hermione leisurely made her way up the girls' staircase. When she met the top, she turned into her doorway and changed into some more comfortable clothing. She then grabbed a book and her favorite blanket (that she had since she was a baby) off her bed and carried it back down the stairs with her.

She cuddled on 'her' chair and opened the book and began to read. Just then Harry burst in the room.

"Harry, I thought that you left the Hall before me." Hermione said puzzled.

"Yeah I did, I had a few things to do but come with me." Hermione just sat there staring. "Come on," he continued, "Lets go for a walk, you need the fresh air."

"Well I was just going to read this-"

"Come on," Harry whined. He grabbed her hand and pulled her away from her book and the chair but leaving the blanket wrapped tightly around her.

They departed from the common room and walked slowly down the hallway.

"So why did you want me to come so badly?"

"You just needed some time out with a friend. No?"

"I suppose you're right." They headed their way down to the kitchens, passing onlookers as they went; most probably wondering why Hermione was in slippers and a blanket.

She went through explaining why she had to have a muggle knee surgery when she was young.

"The doctor said that it was bad enough having a torn ligament, but after I fell when I was seven they said that it was just to much to handle for my knee so they had to do a surgery. You know, I'm glad I have a friend who was also muggle raised. Think if I was talking to Ron about-"

She was cut off in mid sentence by a blinding red light. When Harry could finally see again, he didn't like what met his eyes.

There lying immobile on the floor was Hermione with her blanket no longer tightly wrapped around her.

Malfoy left the perimeter of Harry and set off towards the dungeons. When he got there he spat out the password and carried on inside. Considering dinner was still happening, there seemed to be no one else there. Malfoy sat down and opened a magazine just for the heck of something to do. He had to wait out the time until he would return up stairs to woo Hermione.

All of a sudden there were hands running down his chest from behind him. He knew who it was and he jumped up to get away.

He turned to see Pansy staring right into his eyes.

"Hello Draco."

"What do you want Parkinson?"

"What Hermione Granger wants. You." Malfoy just put down his magazine and started towards the doorway.

"You can't deny it Draco. We're made for each other."

'You keep dreaming that Pansy," and with that he exited the common room and headed upstairs for true love.

He was on the main floor when another Slytherin came up to him and started making unwanted conversation.

"So, Granger eh? Yeah I've gotta say, she's a looker." Malfoy carried on if not listening, but one word set him off the top. "Pureblood with a Mudblood." Malfoy then whipped his wand out of his robe pocket and fired the first spell at the Slytherin. The boy jumped out of the way and the spell missed him by a hair.

It carried straight on until it was stopped which happened to be by Hermione.

Malfoy stared horror struck. He couldn't believe what had just happened. The Slytherin boy that was there just started laughing. Malfoy just swung and punched him square in the face. He went out like a light.

"WHAT DID YOU DO? You were supposed to talk to her NOT kill her!" Harry screamed.

"I – I didn't mean to, I just…" Malfoy stammered in disbelief.

"Well come on, lets get her to the hospital wing," Harry said grabbing hold of her ankles. Malfoy grabbed her hands and held them tightly. They were still warm and soft to the touch.

They carried Hermione all the way to the hospital wing and placed her down on the bed. Madam Pomfrey rushed over to see what was wrong. She gave her some potion and went back into her office.

"I'd better go get Ron and Ginny, I'll be back, watch over her." Harry left the wing at high speed.

Malfoy sat and watched her. "I'm sorry," He said softly, and without notice a tear spilled over his bottom eyelid.

Ron came rushing in through the door nearly screaming 'Where is she' Malfoy whose head was resting by Hermione's arm, shot up and wiped his eyes.

"Over here Weasley." He said beckoning him towards himself. "Where's Harry and Ginny?"

"Who cares? What is wrong with you? Why do you insist on killing her?" He said loudly.

"It wasn't my fault I just…" He was cut off by more yelling from Ron.

"What were you thinking? Now she may never wake up!" And without warning Malfoy broke down. He slumped in his chair and ran his hands through his hair and just sat with his head in his hands crying.

Ron didn't know what to do. His greatest enemy, the person he swore he'd kill one day was just crying in front of him.

"No one understands. I know I hurt her, but I regret every word of it." His eyes were now staring intensely into Ron's. There was a moment in which neither of them said anything. It was soon broke by the abrupt bang of the door swinging wide open and flaming red hair flying in.

Ginny ran straight to Hermione's side, ignoring the fact that Malfoy had tears in his eyes. Harry followed in behind her but at a much slower pace holding something under his arm.

They all crowded around her bed. Ginny was sitting at the foot of the bed, Ron holding her hand on her right, Harry on the left, and Malfoy watching from a far.

Madam Pomfrey did a check up at nearly midnight and told the foursome that they'd better be off to bed. Malfoy didn't want to leave her side. For an instant he didn't budge but Harry grabbed him and pulled him to the door. Malfoy less than willing went. When they reached the door however, Harry looked back to make sure that Madam Pomfrey had her back turned. He shoved the item he carried under his arm to Malfoy.

"Put this over you and stay with Hermione." In Draco's arm's was Harry's invisibility cloak.

"I don't want to stay by myself. I can't bear it." Malfoy said.

"Alright as soon as Madam Pomfrey goes into her study I'll come back down and stay with you. Until then stay under this." He jabbed a finger into the cloak.

"How will you know when she goes to bed?"

"Trust me I'll know, I'll be back later." Harry vanished out the door. Malfoy snuck under the cloak on and slowly strode quietly back to his seat.

He sat as still as he could while Madam Pomfrey finished her checkup with Hermione. He couldn't help shaking as though he was chilly. The thought of never talking to Hermione again left him cold inside.

When Madam Pomfrey finished she went back to her office and a few minutes later left out the door carrying a piece of parchment with her mumbling something about it not being too good.

Malfoy took off the invisibility cloak and just sat there. He wasn't sure what to do. He didn't want to leave because he'd feel as though he'd given up. And he didn't want to get to close to her because he knew it was his fault and he couldn't look her in the face.

There was some commotion outside the door. A suit of armor fell over and crashed on the floor with immense noise that flooded through out the castle. Malfoy freaked and tried to get the cloak on again, but the door swung open as he was just half covered. He held his breath.

Harry burst in yelling "Get me under that cloak" He dove and grabbed the cloak and threw it over the both of them and backed into a corner.

"What happened?" Malfoy whispered.

"Peeves, he's trying to catch me out of bed." Just then the door swung open and the person to step in was not who Harry had expected.

Malfoy took the cloak off with great despair on his face.

"Good job Draco, you kept to the plan." Lord Voldemort said with a sly smile plastered over his face.

Harry shot a look of horror and disbelief to Malfoy. He was done for.


End file.
